


‘Knocked Up’ (Speight Jr. Style)

by melodymishahiddlestan



Series: Knocked Up [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Based off a dream I had, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodymishahiddlestan/pseuds/melodymishahiddlestan
Summary: RL AU: OC Abigail ‘Abi’ Williams, is a single mom who works as a teacher at her young daughters’ elementary school.Richard Speight Jr. is a computer games programmer and a part-time roadie for his best friend Rob Benedict‘s band.Richard and Abi meet after the latter goes on a girl’s night out with her friends.They decide to spend the night in a local bar where Rob‘s band is performing, Abi gains the attention of the golden eyed Nashville boy, after the two lock eyes across a crowded room (cliché I know, but hey my story)Rich buys Abi a drink, and after much pushing from her two friends Abi goes to Thank the man and the two end up spending most the night talking (and drinking) and the pair eventually end up going back to Richards apartment and well the rest is self-explanatory, I mean look at the title people!





	‘Knocked Up’ (Speight Jr. Style)

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a dream I had, and in no way based on the film ‘Knocked Up’, I just liked the title so I tweaked it and it was better than some of the suggestions my friends made, ‘I dream of Dick’ and ‘Knocked up by Dick’
> 
> The SMUT content will be written by my friend and Beta reader/Writer Piper_Halliwell1979 as I cannot write smut for toffee. This is a SlowBurn so bare with me please.

**-Abi POV-**

**August 2016**

 

My name is Abigail Williams, and this is the day my life turns around for the better.

I was finally moving house, but luckily for me I had a small army by my side. It consisted of my 7-year-old daughter Willow, my mom Amelia and her partner Doug, his daughter Megan, and my 3 best-fiends Sebastian, Claudia and Autumn, and their kids; Holly, Mona, Nina and Jefferson.

Thanks to them, we got things done pretty quickly. It helped that the guys and Meg did all the heavy lifting and constructing of flat pack furniture, leaving the other bits to the rest of us.

 

In little to no time we were done. Just one box was to go but that was left for me to do, a box comprised of many framed photos that I was going to hang to the wall. After that it was all finished and I’d be finally be moved in with Willow, where before we were both living with my parents.

 

I should just state that staying in with my folks was only meant to be a short term solution. It wasn’t planned, nor was finding my husband Paul in bed with his co-worker. It hadn’t been the first time I’d caught him cheating in our 7-year marriage, but I wasn’t 7-and-a-half months pregnant. So, deciding enough was enough I packed a bag and left, but having nowhere else to go, I went back to my childhood home in Hartfort, South Dakota.

 

After the divorce (the judge filed in my favour after getting hard evidence of Paul’s numerous affairs), I also managed to get sole custody of our unborn child due to his ‘not so secret’ drug addiction. The judge made him give me 50% of everything he had, which included the beautiful home I had built up over the 10-year relationship we had been together. It had to be sold. I loved that house, but I wasn’t sad to see it go.

 

The money from the sale would have gone towards a lovely little apartment for me and the baby, but with divorce comes lawyer fees. And the stress from that lead to a complicated birth, which meant the money I did have, went to paying off lawyers and hospital fees.

 

Skip forward nearly 6 years, my dad Rory, who had been a rock with both me and Willow, was diagnosed with prostate cancer and died shortly after at home surrounded by family and friends. 

 

He left me and my kid brother, Matthew, a considerable sum in his will to go towards a deposit on a house for each of us. But as my brother was always overseas as a Marine and was stationed on Naval bases there, Matthew gave me half of his inheritance (on the proviso I would pay it back), to go towards a lovely house in Sioux Falls, the next city over from Hartford where I grew up. It also wasn’t far from _Susan B. Anthony Elementary school_ where I now worked as a teacher and where Willow would be attending in two weeks.

 

The house was everything I could have dreamed of. Three bedrooms, one for me, one for Willow, and a spare for when Matthew ever decided to visit.  There was also a substantial garden Willow could play in with our two dogs Gabriel and Baily.

 

With the now empty box at my feet, I stood in my living room looking at the many pictures adorned on the wall and smiled; me and Willow taken on my last birthday in April, me with Mum and Dad and Matthew in is Marine Uniform, me in my High School Graduation Cap and Gown with Mum, Dad and Matty, another of me in Cap and Gown, but from when I graduated from Michigan State University, where I got my undergraduate in Elementary Education.

Another of the photos’ is of me whilst I was heavily pregnant, Me and Willow with our two dogs Baily and Gabriel, and them wearing their Halloween costumes last year. _(Gabriel was Superman and Baily was Batman_ _–_ _Willow took that and was extremely proud of how it come out)_

Me again when I was 18 at my High School Prom with my then boyfriend Sebastian Stan, who even though we split shortly after, we remained good friends and kept in touch whilst both at college. When he moved to Austria for work, it was there he met his beautiful wife, Claudia. We became fast friends and I was even bridesmaid at their wedding, which there was also a picture hanging of me, Claudia, and Seb.

Then there was my favourite picture of all - Willow and my dad, taken in the garden of the old house just before he got ill two years ago. I smiled at myself and wondered what he would made of all this, me finally getting my feet on the ground after so long.

 

“He’d be proud,” I looked up from them and my mom in all her British splendour, stood in the doorway smiling over at me. “He’d say, ‘Well Done kiddo, it’s official, you’re now moved out of ours and into your own digs. Thank god, now I can turn your old room into a gym’.” She changed her accent from her British one to Dad’s Dakota one and we both laughed. I smiled at her and went back to look at the picture. Mom came over and hugged me from behind, “How do you feel?” she asked.

 

“Good. I’m good, Mom, honest. I just miss him that’s all,” I say as I look at the photo.

 

“I know sweetheart. I do too. We all do.” We stood in comfortable silence for a minute then Mom clapped her hands.

“Right. Come on. Me and Autumn went to grocers and got food, considering you had nothing in the cupboards. And we cooked dinner for everyone. Claudia wanted to help but considering the amount of times that girl has ran to the bathroom to throw up, I told her to take it easy.”

 

“Did she say what’s wrong with her?” I ask concerned.

 

“Nothing, but I recognise the signs,” she said with a wry grin. I looked at her worried. “Sweetheart, for a teacher you’re not very smart. Isn’t it obvious? She’s pregnant,” she announces.

 

“No…. she isn’t.” Then I remember Sebastian wouldn’t let her carry anything heavier than a box of pillows and kept fussing round her whenever she threw up. “Oh my God, she is!” My mom shook her head and laughed at my delayed reaction.  I followed her down the hall towards the kitchen, where Claudia sat at the table nibbling on crackers and Seb was fussing over her. Yup. Definitely preggo.

 

After a hearty meal, everyone decided to call it a night as it was getting late, Jefferson, Autumn’s 2-year-old, had fallen asleep, so Meg helped Holly and Autumn carry him to her car where she then said something about going to meet her girlfriend in town. Claudia and Seb took their two girls, Mona and Nina, home. Mom and Doug stayed a while longer to clear up dinner, so I went to put Willow to bed.

Gabriel and Baily followed us both up to Willow’s room and sat patiently at the end of the bed while she got washed and dressed in her Rainbow Dash PJs. After she was all washed and ready I read her a story as she snuggled up to Baily.   “I’m really excited for our new beginning mommy,” informed Willow.

 

“So am I Sweet Pea. No more having to put up with Doug leaving the toilet seat up and eating all the cereal,” I joked, Willow giggled in response.

 

“I love you Mommy.”

 

“I love you too.” We kissed each other goodnight, and I tucked my beautiful little girl into her new bed. I called Gabriel to come follow me down stairs leaving, Baily with Willow.

 

Mom and Doug had cleared up and were waiting for me to say goodbye. They were going on a 10-day cruise of the Caribbean in two days and then off to Australia for a month to visit Doug’s twin brother Jeremy and his family, so I wouldn’t get to see them again till their return.

 

“You’ll be okay sweetheart,” my mum said as we hugged goodbye.

“Who you trying to convince, her or you?” piped Doug playfully. Mom elbowed him in the side where Doug pretended to be hurt.

 “See that? She hit me?” he winked. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Go and enjoy your trip and make sure you take lots of photos. And bring back one of those large blowy things.”

“You mean a Didgeridoo?” answered Doug grinning.

“Yes, a Didgeridoo.”

“Sure thing, Kiddo. And I’ll make sure to bring back a boomerang and a stuffed platypus for Willow.”

“She will love you forever for that Doug.” We hugged goodbye and I walked them out. “Say hello to Jez and Dianne for me, and safe travels. If anything comes up Megan has my number,” I called through the window.

 

“Love you,” my mum said as Doug drove off.

 

I waved the car goodbye and went back in, Gabriel waiting patiently at the door.  I looked up at the house and smiled. I couldn’t help but think that FINALLY things where turning around for us, and I couldn’t be happier.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

<https://melodymishahiddlestan.tumblr.com/post/173305553967>

 [Abi and Willows house in Sioux Falls]

 

<https://melodymishahiddlestan.tumblr.com/post/173305646047>

 [Gabriel the Corgi and Baily the Dachshund]


End file.
